Magic in the Making
by FitsofRage
Summary: A typical Monday night in Xander & Willow's life. Post Season 4. Slight cross with WWE.


A/n: Part 4 in the Little Acorns: A ficlet collection series. A self-imposed challenge of 2500 words or less. This one features Season 3 Buffy and a slight crossover mention of the WWE. Enjoy.

It wasn't that she liked watching wrestling per say. It wasn't even as if she was staring at all those half naked powerful men trying kill each other on national television like they all had a severe sexual tension and had no choice but to take it out on each other. It could have possibly been the exposure to the some of the hot "Divas" in the women's section, but she was not sure. All that Willow was sure of was, Xander had once again gotten her addicted to something only Xander and, according to him, millions of being loved.

She was ecstatic as you can imagine.

"But what's the point of launching yourself off the ropes if you're just going to get caught," Willow questioned around a mouthful of popcorny salty goodness.

"It's not bouncing, it's a Lionsault," stated Xander matter-of-factly, his eyes glued to the television screen.

"But what's the point?"

"It's one of his signature moves, and he doesn't always get caught," replied Xander.

The blonde in question on the screen slammed into his onscreen partner, knocking them both through the ropes and onto the thinly padded concrete floor of the arena below.

"Yeesh," cringed Xander on his behalf.

Willow merely wrinkled her nose. It wasn't like they were hurt. Everyone knew wrestling was scripted. An adult soap opera if you will. Still, she supposed they certainly could've gotten the wind knocked out of them. That sucked. Willow knew that for a fact having experienced it on more than one occasion out on patrol. She suddenly felt a little sympathy for the blonde who's name alluded her at the moment. He was still gasping on the floor as his partner tried to rouse him.

"Poor guy," said Willow absentmindedly while taking a sip of her diet Pepsi.

"Aw he's okay," said Xander, "They take knocks like that every day."

"Yuck, I could never have that profession, what makes a person want to do this anyway. Getting beat up on Tv every night is not my idea of how to fund my Pepsi addiction," grumbled the redhead.

The wrestler on the arena floor shook himself and crawled back into the ring with help from his partner.

"What's this guy's name again," questioned Willow.

"Jericho," said Xander.

"As in the walls of," she asked.

"Kinda, it's in one of his theme songs," replied Xander.

It figures that he would know. He was addicted to this kinda stuff. Well this and Kung-fu movies. Not that Kung-fu movies were bad, sometimes they were just a little corny with all the mismatched lip movements. But, Xander, Willow, and even Buffy made up for it sometimes with a little bit of improv. She giggled to herself softly. That was the fun part. Even more so that those weird Indian musicals they used to watch in Hindi.

Xander glanced at his bestest bud and raised a brow.

"What's so funny," he asked.

Willow giggled a little louder.

"I was just remembering the last Kung-fu movie you made Buffy and I watch and the running commentaries," she said between laughs.

Xander chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny. Who knew that Master knew so many Demon names," Xander said with a laugh.

Both of them collapsed into each other with laughter at the thought. Willow leaned into Xander, taking comfort in her best friend. She loved spending time with Buffy too, it's just sometimes a girl needed to spend some alone time with her best pal too.

Xander grinned down at her and made a face like the Master in question.

"You are my en-em-ma(y) and now I will ravish your body with passion my dar-link Fyarl demon you," imitated Xander.

Willow and Xander cracked up remembering Buffy's line and nearly took a tumble off the couch and onto the floor. Suddenly, the crowd on Tv started screaming up a storm. Xander and Willow whipped their heads back to the screen, their gigglefest officially behind them. The one known as Jericho had his competitor in a strange bendy move that looked highly uncomfortable to Willow, but just made Xander yell at the boob tube.

"Tap out, tap out!"

The man finally tapped and the crowd went wild along with Willow and Xander. Especially Xander, who chose that exact moment to pop up into a Snoopy dance making Willow laugh so hard she finally did fall off the couch. Luckily, the carpet was softer than arena floor on the screen. Xander just laughed at her as he drug her up into a hug. Willow mumbled into his chest after a moment. Grinning, Xander moved back to let her speak.

"What was that o bestest bud," questioned Xander.

"I said what was that move Jericho used," she replied.

"Oh, that was called The Walls of Jericho," he said with a grin knowing how she'd react.

Willow just huffed.

"Typical."

Laughing, they both collapsed back onto the couch. After a few moments of watching the crowd go nuts, the excitement rubbed off on Willow as she turned to Xander.

"Maybe we should go see one of these things in person one day," she stated, "You know, just for a perspective kind of thing."

Xander cocked a grin at her.

"A perspective kind of thing, sure. Maybe next time they hit L. A. we'll see about getting some tickets if the Hellmouth holds," he half chuckled at her.

Willow merely punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"We should go, it would be kinda neat to be around that many people," said Willow.

"I'll look into it," said Xander.

"Okay," replied Willow with a yawn.

"Awe, is my witchy friend sleepy," needled Xander.

"Yeah, a bit," Willow replied.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home," said Xander.

Xander stood and clicked off the television, leaning down to lend a hand to Willow. She took his hand and stood up, stretching as she went. Walking towards the apartment door, they slipped through it and the door clanged shut behind them. The sounds of their laughter echoed down the hallway as they still clutched hands all the way to Willow's home.

-

Next Ficlet Preview:

Title: The Mask You Wear  
Category: Anime - Bleach  
Pairing: Ichigo/Orihime  
Warnings: Minor Violence  
Status: Rough draft


End file.
